Titan Tower: A Fairy Tale Of Sorts
by Kyrandis
Summary: Wally West goes to the mysterious Titan Tower to rescue the trapped princess and claim his happily ever after fairytale ending! The only problem is, Dick's not a princess, and he doesn't want to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've decided that this one should be Jz's birthday gift because it's going to be happy and fluffy. Unlike the other one, which is coming out kind of angsty. SO, JZ, THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO YOUUUU.  
>Hope you like it. c: I might make it even longer than I originally planned to. ;D<br>**

**On a side note, the chapters are going to be ridiculously short I'msosorry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis stared at her friend disbelievingly. "You need a what now."<p>

"Just what I said! A princess! A damsel in distress!" exclaimed Wally, throwing his arms out. The other people in the tavern glanced to their table in the corner, and Wally lowered his voice a bit, sounding no less passionate as he declared, "I'll sweep her off her feet and whisk her off to our happy ending!"

Artemis remained looking madly unimpressed. "Are you really that desperate for a girl?"

"Look, just 'cause _you're_ asexual, doesn't mean the rest of us can't look to fulfill our destined duties as knights in shining armor," Wally snorted.

"Destined. _Right_," drawled Artemis. She kicked her legs up onto the table, reclining in her chair. "Some of us have more important things to do than wander around searching for 'true love.' Stuff like, y'know, _saving people?_"

"I _am _saving people! I save people all the time!" Wally insisted. "Is it really so wrong of me to ask to be able to save a fair maiden who will instantly fall in love with me?"

"Yes."

"Whatever, Artemis, _whatever._ Anyways, think you can pay for my drinks today?"

For a few seconds, Artemis just stared. Then she deadpanned, "You're asking me that after downing ten mugs of root beer."

Wally grinned sheepishly at her. "Green Arrow and his Merry Men got me again today."

"You mean you gave them your money," muttered Artemis. "Again."

"It's for a good cause!"

Sighing, Artemis produced some coins from her bag.

Wally beamed. "Thanks, Arty! You're the best!"

"Whatever. You owe me, though," warned Artemis. "Actually, you owe me for last time, too."

"Heh, about that."

"Wally! I found something!"

Wally turned his head to the voice, happy to avoid the subject of how much money he owed Artemis. "Megan! I knew I could count on you! What's the scoop?"

Megan floated over to the table, grinning broadly. "I had to ask around a lot, but Kaldur—"

"That merman?" Wally interrupted. "Look, I don't want a mermaid princess. Land-and-sea difficulties, y'know."

"Oh, don't worry, it's not a mermaid," laughed Megan. "Kaldur heard it from Conner—he's across the ocean right now, you know. This one is trapped in a tower, an inescapable tower..." Her gaze turned wistful. "Waiting for a brave knight... Oh, _hello, Megan! _There is one problem—this time it's a prince, not a princess...Wally?"

But Wally had already gone.

Artemis looked amused. "Pretty sure he left after you said 'tower.'"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And heeere's chapter two! YJ fanbase, I love you guys. Just saying.**

**I neglected to mention last time that this is yet another fill for the YJ anon meme. Which essentially asked for Robin being trapped in a tower and eventually meeting Wally.  
><strong>

**And the chapter lengths continue to be super short. It'll probably stay like that for the entire fic. /lame  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Using superspeed to run across an entire ocean in one go was tiring work. After arriving, Wally promptly collapsed and lazed on the beach for about five minutes before dashing off again to find something to eat.<p>

Wally stared longingly at the fancy restaurant before turning and entering the dingy little food shack right next to it. General stereotype demanded that all the people who knew what was going on in the world (well, in the whole Damsel in Distress business, at least) did not eat in nice places.

After buying himself some food (putting it on Artemis's tab), Wally wandered around, looking for someone who hopefully wouldn't beat him up. A grin lit his face as he spotted a an old friend, and he bounded over to the table.

"Roy!"

Roy spun around. "Wally?" he asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Wally winked at him. "Fulfilling my destiny. But I need some help. Do you know where—?"

Scowling, Roy cut him off. "I don't give information for free."

"Aw, come on, we're _friends!_"

"I _left_," Roy reminded him. "I work by myself now."

"You should have stayed. We made an epic team. We're _famous _now."

"Did I ever mention how I think 'Young Justice' is the corniest name I have ever heard for a group of mercenaries?"

Wally huffed. "Did I ask your opinion? Didn't think so. Anyways, um, I don't have money right now, but d'you think you could take an IOU?"

"You know you never pay those off..."

"_Please_, Roy!" Wally begged. I'll pay you back, I promise! I kind of left before Megan could tell me the coordinates."

"That's your own fault, then, isn't it?" Roy asked unkindly.

"Dude, I will do _whatever you want_ for a _week_ if you help me out here."

"A whole week?" Roy seemed skeptical.

"A whole week."

"Promise?"

Wally stuck his hand out. "Pinky promise!"

Roy stared blankly at the offered hand. "Yeah, okay. You'd better do good on your promise, or else there'll be consequences. What did you want to know?"

"I need to know where the tower is."

"The tower," repeated Roy. "_The_ Tower?"

For some reason, when Roy said it that way, Wally imagined a capital T. So he went with it. "Yes. _The _Tower."

"The Titan Tower?" checked Roy.

Was that what it was called? "Um, yeah, that."

"Wow, Wally, didn't know you..."

"What?"

"...Never mind. It's on an island in the middle of the lake. Shaped like a giant T. You can't miss it."

"And the lake is where...?"

Roy gestured vaguely. "That way."

"Cool. Thank you so much, Roy. I love you!"

"That's creepy."

"Like a brother!" Wally amended.

"Slightly better. Now, before you go zooming off, remember, _one week._"

"Right. As soon as I sve the princess. Which shouldn't take long, but you never know. There might be, like, a guard dragon or something."

"Princess?" Roy echoed. "Wally, he's a—"

Roy found himself talking to air. He shrugged. "Eh, not my problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up next, meeting Dick Grayson!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3, and enter, Dick Grayson! (Fairytale-feel, exit stage right.) Somewhat longer chapter, but still short. But I'm not gonna worry about length too much because apparently I'm making this fic more about dialogue interaction than actual, well, action.**

**Warning for a couple bad words. I dunno if it's enough to bump the rating to T, though?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Roy was right; it'd be impossible to miss seeing the tower. It was <em>huge.<em>

It was also far off in the middle of the largest lake Wally had ever seen.

He sighed. Oh, the things he did for love.

Running across this lake was pretty easy, despite its size. Wally figured running _anywhere _would seem easy now compared to crossing the ocean.

Right away, he hit a roadblock: There seemed to be no way to get into the tower. Wally circled it several times, searching for a door of some sort, but there didn't appear to be one. Typical. As far as he could see, there weren't any windows, either, and the yellow panels that covered the whole building were too smooth for him to run up. Wally cursed under his breath. How was he supposed to get in?

There _was_ one thing he could try—vibrating fast enough to pass through the wall. But it was risky, and he'd never managed to do it properly before.

...Well! There was a first time for everything!

A running start might help, Wally realized, backing up to the edge of the island, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He pulled his goggles down and let them _snap_ over his eyes for dramatic effect.

"Ow! Fu—!"

Dramatic effect effectively ruined.

Wally shook his head and charged straight for the tower, closing his eyes as he ran.

Then opened them again when he felt water beneath his feet.

Well, crap. Did he just run _through _the tower? He hadn't actually expected it to work.

Wally wheeled around and dashed back towards the tower, slowing down after he went through the first wall.

And promptly crashed into the second.

"Ugh," said Wally, rubbing his nose. "Okay, I'm in. Now what?"

Looking around, Wally realized that he was in some sort of elevator. He mashed the "up" button and waited as the elevator lurched and started going up.

The elevator came to a stop, and as the door slid open, Wally cried out dramatically, "PRINCESS, I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU!"

"...Pardon?"

Wally stared at the lithe blue-eyed _boy_ standing with arms akimbo in front of him.

And stared. And stared some more.

"You're not a princess," Wally said dumbly.

The _boy_ raised an eyebrow. "No shit, Sherlock. The name's Dick Grayson. And you are...?"

"You're not a princess," Wally repeated. "Where's the princess?"

"There _is_ no princess." 'Dick' crossed his arms. "But if you're looking for the resident trapped _prince_, that'd be me. Although I use the term 'trapped' very loosely."

"Wait, wait, wait. There's supposed to be a princess! Are you sure I'm in the right place?"

"I dunno. You lookin' for Titan Tower?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Then you're definitely in the right place. But if you're looking for a princess, I guess I should say...sorry, but your princess is in another castle—er, tower." He snickered.

Wally blinked uncomprehendingly. _But—the princess! My fairytale ending!_

"How'd you even get in?" Dick asked, tilting his head questioningly. "It should be impossible."

"Vibrated through the wall," said Wally dismissively. How he had gotten in seemed rather unimportant compared to the fact that _there was no princess here, what the hell._

The boy's eyebrows climbed to his hairline. "Really? Who are you? Not the Flash? No, you're too young...uh, wait! Flash Boy?"

"_Kid Flash_," Wally corrected exasperatedly. "Really, it's not that hard to remember, people! Hey, wait—you know about me?" He grinned gleefully. They really _were _famous! (No, of course he wasn't making it up when he'd said that to Roy earlier. Of course not.)

"Sure I do. In the, uh, Young Justice mercenary group, right? Formed under the orders of the Batman? Miss Martian, Aqualad, Artemis, and Superboy are in the group with you."

"Yes, but...how do you know this?" Wally asked, feeling slightly wary now. He had been under the impression that people living trapped and isolated in a tower wouldn't know much of what was going on in the world. Apparently he was wrong.

"Uh, _duh, _you're all over the news."

"You get the newspaper here?" Wally asked. _Well, that's convenient._

Dick scoffed. "Of course not. Inescapable tower, remember? I read the news on my computer, of course."

"...You have a computer."

Rolling his eyes, Dick grabbed Wally's arm and pulled him to the far side of the room, where there was a computer set up on a desk. There was a site open that looked suspiciously like 4chan, but Dick quickly closed it and went to the Yahoo homepage.

"See, look, there are some articles on you guys."

Wally peered at them. Huh, he was right. Well, then. He'd have to check that out later, after he rescued the princess.

Wait.

"So there is no princess?" he checked.

"I thought we already went over this," said Dick exasperatedly. "There is no princess here. Only me. And, as far as I know, there aren't any princesses-trapped-in-towers nearby, anyways. Looks like you were misinformed." He shrugged. "Sorry."

"Oh. Well, um..." Wally rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Want me to bust you out or something? Since I'm already here and all..."

"Eh, no thanks."

"What? But—but, why not?"

"Nothing to see out there. I'm perfectly fine here."

"Nothing to see?" gasped Wally. "You have no idea what you're missing, Dick. Trust me, I can show you the _world!_"

"I'll pass," Dick deadpanned. He gestured to his computer. "See that? With it, I can access this magical thing known as _the Internet, _on which I can see as much of the world as I want without ever leaving my seat. Anyways, you better go now," he continued casually. "Batman's due to visit today."

Wally forced his jaw (which had pretty much hit the floor earlier) to work. "Why would the Batman come here?"

"He's the one who put me here."

Wally's jaw hit the floor again.

"Okay, seriously, go. If Batman finds out I hacked the motion sensors so he wouldn't be able to tell that I let someone in, he'll kill me."

"You _hacked _the motion sensors?"

"I hacked the motion sensors."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a note, since some people are confused.  
>This fic is completely and utterly AU. It's precariously close to crack. It might even BE crack.<br>The next part I post was originally going to be the final part. That said, I clearly didn't put too much thought into backstory and stuff. I just have some general ideas. But, for the most part, I'm making it up as I go.  
>This is just for the lulz. Which is why a lot of it doesn't make sense. Don't try to make too much sense of the (lack of) continuity. If you want to try making sense of it...well, that's to you. Good luck, haha. :D<strong>

**And now...not a new part (I apologize greatly), but I present to you this bonus chapter (and, yes, this is pretty much what Dick does all day in this fic):**

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson Sings <strong>When Will This Heaven End?<strong>

(parody of "When Will My Life Begin" from Disney's Tangled)

Seven A.M., the usual morning lineup:  
>Start as a troll and flame and be all mean;<br>Post on twitter and tumblr, and blog it all up!  
>Troll again, and by then, it's like 7:15!<p>

And so I'll watch movies,  
>Like maybe two or three.<br>Upload a few new drawings to my gallery.  
>Do acrobatics, jumps,<br>And flips, and basically  
>Just wonder when will this heaven end?<p>

Then after lunch it's back to the forums and trolling,  
>Afternoon 'toons, and a bit of virtual chess!<br>Hacking, MMOing, and don't forget program-coding.  
>Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, some handsprings,<br>Make a mess!

And I'll watch more movies  
>If I have time to spare.<br>I'll put up some more art,  
>Never enough to share.<br>And then I'll troll, and troll,  
>While laughing from my chair.<br>Stuck in the same place I've always been.

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
>And wonderin' and wonderin'<br>When will this heaven end?

And then tomorrow,  
>It's just the same thing, I fear.<br>Just like every other day of the year.  
>What is it like<br>To have this thing called a "life"?  
>Now that I'm older...<br>...Nah, I still don't want a "life."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! To make up for it, slightly longer chapter!**

**ALSO GUYS. The awesome Val-Creative recorded "When Will This Heaven End?" YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GO LISTEN TO IT.  
>nooowestayandgetcaught(dot)tumblr(dot)compost/4395116813/dont-ask-me-why-i-did-this  
><strong>

**ALSO. I looked at my story stats yesterday and this fic had exactly 1337 hits. (I screenied it.) You guys are so leet. I don't even.**

**Thank you all reviewers and readers! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Second Visit<em>

Wally had a problem. Actually, he had a lot of problems. For one thing, Dick was a guy. For another, apparently there wereno damsels in distress waiting for a knight anywhere in nearby after all (and for a speedster like Wally, "nearby" was quite a range). In addition to that, he couldn't go back to the city without being forced into being Roy's personal slave for a week, which was not cool at all. Not to mention the embarrassment he'd have to face because of his huge screw-up.

Did he mention Dick was a guy?

Yeah. Wally _really _wasn't ready to go back to civilization yet. In fact, he wasn't planning to return for a good while.

He also wasn't planning on boing back to the tower, but he somehow found himself back there anyways.

In his defense, he was hungry.

And out of money.

So up the tower he went once more.

Dick didn't even look at him when he entered. "Oh," he said flatly. "You came back."

"Uh. Yeah." Wally shifted uncomfortably, wishing Dick would at least look at him instead of stare at his stupid computer screen. "I did."

"Can I help you?"

Was there any tactful way to ask what he wanted to ask? Probably, but Wally wasn't going to bother thinking one up. "Got any food in here?"

"Straight to the point, I see," mused Dick. "Of course I do. Fridge and pantry. Help yourself."

Wally grinned. "Thanks!" He hurried to the kitchen and poked around the refrigerator. There wasn't much in there, but there was a box of pizza, about half the slices gone. Wally picked up the whole box and wandered back to Dick's side before taking a slice and biting into it.

Dick looked at him now, bemused. "There's a microwave, you know."

He shrugged. "It's fine cold."

"Right... So, KF."

It took Wally a second to figure out that KF meant Kid Flash (his mind had automatically jumped to KFC, also known as Kentucky Fried Chicken). "Yeah?"

"I don't believe you ever told me your name."

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Wally. Wally West."

Dick nodded slowly, then turned back to his computer. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too. I think. What are you doing, anyways?" Wally asked as he scarfed down the remainder of the pizza slices.

"Stuff," he answered vaguely.

"What kind of stuff?" Wally pestered.

"Forums."

"Like?"

"...none of your business."

"Oh, come on!"

"If you must know, I troll."

"...You troll," Wally repeated, just to make sure he heard right.

"Yes."

"Aren't trolls stupid jerks who hate on other people and go out of their way to point out others' mistakes and make their lives miserable?" Wally asked accusingly.

Dick spun the chair to face Wally, glaring dangerously. Wally actually took a step back in surprise.

"Trolling and flaming are two _completely _different things, numbskull. I'll admit that I occasionally flame if the other party is a complete _idiot _and deserves it, but trolling is _not _flaming. Trolling is an _art form._"

...That still didn't explain what the hell a "troll" was. "Um. Right. Sorry. Won't make that mistake again," Wally said hesitantly.

"You bet your sorry ass you won't," Dick sneered before turning his chair again.

_Geez, what's wrong with this kid? I think I should take my leave now._ He echoed this thought out loud. "I think I'd better get going now."

"And don't come back," Dick muttered.

* * *

><p><em>The Third Visit<em>

Two days and a starving Wally later, the speedster cautiously entered the Titan Tower.

"HiDick-Sorryaboutlasttime-Doyouhavesomefood?"

"...What?"

"Uh. Sorry about last time? And do you have some food?" Wally tried again. (Just FYI, his voice did _not _squeak at the end of either question. Certainly not.)

"Eh, I've already forgiven you for that," Dick said, flapping his hand carelessly.

"Really?" He'd seemed really super pissed. Wally doubted that he would drop it so easily.

"Yeah. Happens all the time. Go ahead and grab something to eat."

"O-okay." Wally walked over to the fridge and yanked the doors open, half-expecting a bat or something to come flying out at him. But nothing came. Obviously he was over-thinking the whole thing. He quickly made himself a sandwich and returned to the main room as Dick stood from his computer.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Dick asked.

Wally shrugged. "Sure."

Dick gestured to his collection of DVDs (several of which were Disney), and Wally picked one out at random.

He did _not _cry watching _Bambi_, dammit. Dick was obviously hallucinating.

* * *

><p><em>The Fourth Visit<em>

"You should tell me about yourself."

Dick regarded him with an unimpressed look that rivaled Artemis's.

"I mean," Wally continued, "I know, like, nothing about you, besides your name. And that you troll—and that trolling and flaming are two different things." The last didn't really have anything to do with Dick, but he figured he should mention it regardless.

"Yes. And?"

"I dunno. Tell me about yourself. How long have you been here?"

"Mm." Dick narrowed his eyes in thought. "All my life. Or, as long as I can remember, at least."

"Seriously?" asked Wally incredulously.

"Pfft. Don't look so surprised. I mean, my father's _Batman,_ for crying out loud—"

"Wait, hold the phone. Your dad is _Batman_?"

"Oh. I thought I mentioned this before."

"YOUR DAD IS THE KING OF GOTHAM? AND PRETTY MUCH THE WHOLE WORLD BUT NO ONE WANTS TO ADMIT THAT?" Wally demanded, his voice raised to an unnecessarily loud volume.

"Well. Yeah?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Mind. Blown."

"Cool story, bro."

* * *

><p><em>The Fifth Visit<em>

On his fifth visit to the tower, Wally was greeted by an usual sight.

Dick was doing jumps and flips all over the room. When Wally entered, he did a few handsprings until he stood in front of Wally.

"Hi!" he greeted breathlessly, face flushed.

"...Hi. I didn't know you could do that."

"You don't know a lot of things."

Wally decided not to respond to that. "That was pretty cool," he said instead.

"Thanks." Dick turned and cartwheeled into the kitchen, where he got himself a bottle of water. "I practice acrobatics every day. Even though I stay inside twenty-four/seven, it's good to stay in shape."

"You know," said Wally, "you don't _have _to stay inside. I can get you out."

There was a pause before Dick answered. "Want makes you think I want to get out in the first place?"

Wally was flabbergasted. "Why wouldn't you?" he cried. "You're trapped in here!"

Another pause. "As I said the first time you came, I use the term _trapped _very loosely. _Very _loosely. I could get out of this place _anytime _I wanted. Batman's surprisingly pretty lax about securing the place. Almost as if he _wants_ me to break out." Dick snorted. "Come to think of it, he probably does."

"Then...why don't you?"

"I told you why. I'm just not interested. I mean, it seems like a pretty crappy life out there—war, politics, disease...it's nice here. I can do what I want. I don't have to worry about anything or anyone besides myself."

Wally frowned contemplatively. "But that's boring. Just the same stuff every day?" He shook his head. "You're missing out, man."

"Not on much, I'm sure."

"Whatever," Wally sighed. "I think I'm gonna go now. _See the sights. _'Cause there's, y'know, _a lot _more to the world than just this little tower. I can't spend my _whole life_ hanging around here."

As he made to leave, Dick said, "Wait," and Wally turned back hopefully.

But all the prince said was, "Come back tomorrow?"

Wally hid his disappointment. "...Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p><em>The Twenty...Something or Other-th Visit<em>

Visiting Dick every few days (well, more like every day by this point) had become something of habit. Wally _had _eventually gone back to an actual city—not Roy's, he still wasn't ready for that yet—but he visited Dick often.

He'd learned a lot about the prince throughout his visits.

Dick spent most of the day trolling. He was brave enough to troll 4chan. And he was pretty corrupted for being thirteen freaking years old. He also liked movies, particularly Disney movies, but he also had the complete _Star Wars _saga, which Wally had drooled over.

When he wasn't trolling or watching movies, Dick was doing acrobatics. He had a habit of getting from place to place by cartwheeling or doing handsprings or front flips or back flips or tumbles or—come to think of it, Wally hardly ever saw Dick actually _walking _somewhere (although, he _was _usually seated at his computer).

He'd also learned about Dick himself, but it would take him weeks to cover everything. Despite living isolated in a tower all his life, the guy certainly had a lot of character. Wally blamed the Internet.

Speaking of living isolated in a tower, Wally was determined to finally convince Dick to step foot outside today (all previous attempts had failed).

"Okay, Princey," said Wally, grinning as he sidled up to Dick's chair, "ready to see the world?"

Dick looked at him blankly and blinked with deliberate slowness. "First, I told you not to call me Princey. Second, I told you countless times _I don't want to see the world._"

"C'mon, Dick. Don't be such a sourpuss."

"I'm _not _a sourpuss. I'm just honest. I really don't want to leave."

"And _I _really want you to leave."

"Your petty wishes cannot influence my actions."

Wally gave a defeated sigh. "Okay, fine. But, just so you know, this is the last time I'm coming here."

Wally would shamelessly admit that he felt a flicker of triumph at the way Dick's eyes widened in alarm—even if he hid it behind a mask of indifference a fraction of a second later.

"You're lying," the prince replied confidently.

"Nope," said Wally, and he really wasn't. "The others in the YJ are waiting for me. I've stayed here way too long. Plus," he coughed, "I'm sorta indebted to someone and he is _sooo _going to kill me if I don't see him soon."

"You can still visit me," Dick protested.

"I really can't," said Wally apologetically. "Too busy. You're all the way on the other side of the world, after all."

"You can run really, really, really fast."

"So what? It still takes a while to come here."

"Well, guilt trips won't work on me."

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you. It's the truth. I'll miss chatting with you, but I really can't visit again. At least, not as often. Maybe, like, once a month or something." He shrugged.

Dick's mouth twisted into a scowl. "Fine."

"_Alternatively, _you could—"

"No."

"Why are you so against it?" asked Wally, pouting.

"I've already told you why. The world doesn't seem to be that great a place. Besides," he added softly, as if to himself, "it's not like there's anyone waiting for me out there."

Wally straightened up. "That's not true. I'm waiting. I haven't left yet because I've _been_ waiting."

Dick was wavering. Wally could tell.

"Come on," he urged. "Come with me." He held out a hand.

Still Dick hesitated.

"One day," he said at length. "I'll go with you. I'll leave the tower. But I'm not promising anything longer than one day. If the world you've been dying to show me is any less beautiful and wonderful and amazing as you make it out to be, I'm coming right back."

He strode past Wally and his outstretched hand, pressing the 'down' button on the elevator.

Wally stood dumbly for a minute, then zipped over to Dick's side. "Oh, don't you worry. It'll be even _better _than what I've told you. _Trust me._"

Dick rolled his eyes upward. "Right," he muttered disbelievingly. "I'll take your word for it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you believe this was originally going to be the last chapter? The only difference being a more cooperative Dick Grayson. Lol.**

**Anyways, I'm not sure when this fic will end now, so, uhh, we'll see!  
><strong>


End file.
